How a Resurrection Really Feels
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: What if Allison had a choice when she became unconcious after being stabbed by the oni? She could go back to life or she could watch her friends and family not know what to do with her life? When she's dying, she has a talk with her dead aunt, Kate Argent, who shows her what life would be like if she died. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: What if Allison had a choice after being stabbed? She could be resurrected or she could watch her friends and family not know what to do with her life now that she was out of it. When dying, Allison has a talk with her dead aunt, Kate Argent, who shows her what life would be like if she died.**_

**Title: How a Resurrection Really Feels**

**A/N: I do not own the song, "Too Much to Save" by Lonesome Animals.**

"Tell my dad...tell my dad..." It was too late for her to finish as her eyes closed and her hand hit the ground. Soon, she was looking down at someone. She looked exactly like Allison. Then that's when she realized, she was dead and she had left her own body. She heard footsteps that only a dead person could here. She turned around and Kate was walking over to her. Kate was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night Peter Hale had killed her.

"Aunt Kate?" She asked.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Allison." Kate welcomed. Allison couldn't believe it. She was really dead. Allison got tears in her eyes. There was so much she wanted to do. She wanted to get married and have kids. It was too soon. Allison started crying, for herself, her dad, and her friends.

"This has to be a dream."

"That's funny; that's what I thought when I ended up here." Kate commented. Allison rolled her eyes and Kate continued. "You have a choice Allison. You can choose life...or death. Come on, take a little trip with me." Kate started to walk away. Allison waited before following. Soon, they were in front of a door.

"Where are we?"

"Let me just say, this is how life would be like if you died." Kate opened the door and they were suddenly in Scott's room. "This was after your funeral."

Scott was looking down at a picture of he and her. She noticed his face was red and tears were streaming down his face. **"I love you, Allison." **He says, still looking at the picture. Allison slowly walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scott looked up and around the room, not seeing Allison.

_If I stayed here_

_Where would we go?_

"He still hasn't gotten over it. Poor Scott."

"That's funny. I remembered once, a little bitch tried to kill him at gun point." Allison remarked. "Oh, wait, that was you."

"Now, on to Lydia." Kate just ignored her and walked out of the room. Allison ran out of the room behind her and they were suddenly at the mall where Lydia sat, drawing, while Stiles sat next to her.

"**She was gonna be my maid of honor whenever I got married. She was gonna be my child's godmother." **Lydia said, about Allison. Allison started tearing up; that's what Allison and Lydia had talked about whenever they just had one of their sleepovers. She looked at the paper and it was a drawing of she and Allison, laughing, and drinking coffee. It read, "True Friendship always Rings True".

"What's wrong with Stiles?" Allison asks.

"He's giving himself grief. He things _he's _the reason your dead."

"I don't like this place." Allison says, looking at Kate. "It's devastating!"

"Come on, I'll show you the rest." They suddenly show up in the Argents living room. Argent is packing, sad, and stops. He grabs a picture of his wife, his daughter, and him. He throws it at the wall and suddenly takes a swig of alcohol, making Allison jump.

"What the hell happened to him? Dad's never like that."

"Your death changed him. He started drinking. He has two driving tickets because he's just been trying to drain everything away. Now, he's throwing away his hunting gear and moving out of Beacon Hills."

_If I stayed here, I do not know_

_What's left too far_

_To come back down_

_I do not know where we go now_

"I hate this place." Allison spoke before they went to the cemetery. She looked around and saw an old man standing at the grave, setting flowers on the ground.

"Who's that?" Allison asked. "Isaac." She muttered after seeing that the old men had turned into a present Isaac.

_If you stayed here_

_To dress these sores_

_Heal all these things_

_Still open door_

Kate had finished showing her the new and mourning lives of all her friends and family, even Gerard for some reason. They showed up at the hospital where they started walking down the hall. "Why are we here?" Allison asked frantically. "Who's here?"

"Look." Kate pointed into the waiting room to see Scott, Kira, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Mr. Argent. "We're in the present now. This is the night of your death. They realized that you couldn't die fast from a sword to the gut so they brought you to the hospital. You were just unconscious."

They suddenly heard beeping and the gang got up frantically. The nurses and doctors ran to the room the real, unconscious Allison was in.

"Please. Tell me that's not me."

"Come on." Kate said. Kate and Allison walked into an operating room and Kate picked up a pair of cardiac defilibrators. Allison raised her eyebrow and looked down at them. "This is your passageway back to existence."

"Difillibrators? Really?"

"Yes, I do not kid." Kate stated. "But before I send you back, ask yourself this; do you want to go back into the dark world called life?"

A minute later, Allison answered with, "Shock me." Suddenly, Allison fell back and heard nurses and doctors shouting.

"**Hurry. We're losing her!"**

_What's left to far?_

_To come back down_

_I do not know where we go now_

Just as Kate had disappeared to go pay Peter Hale a little visit, real Allison's eyes popped open. So this is how a resurrection really feels, Allison thought as she looked around. She looked down to see her wound stitched under a hospital gown. The nurses and doctors sighed of relief.

Soon, a doctor walked into the waiting room and all her friends jumped up. "She's awake." Her dad walked into her room and smiled, seeing his beautiful daughter just being okay.

"Hi dad." He had missed that voice for the past five hours she had been in a coma.

"Hi sweetheart." He responded, walking to her daughters bedside. He was going to scold her for not listening to him about waiting, but decided to wait until later. Not so long after, the others had walked in. Lydia walked over and gave Allison a tight hug. Allison felt a couple of warm, salty tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Lydia, are you crying?"

_Too much to save_

_Too much to save_

_Too much to save_

_Too much to save_

"No, I just have a bug in my eye." Lydia lied. Allison just rolled her eyes. Lydia pulls away and sat on Allison's bedside. "I've should've warned you guys better."

"Hey, it's not your fault! Guys, can I have a moment with Lydia?" Everyone nodded, leaving the room so the two girls could be alone. "Lydia, don't you dare give yourself grief for this!" Allison raised the top of her bed so she could sit up better. "We're best friends forever, no matter what."

_It's too much to save_

_Too much to save_

_Too much to save_

"Best friends forever, no matter what; BFFNMW." Lydia teased. Allison chuckled. She really needed a laugh. "I'm gonna go tell the others that they can come back in here."

"Wait, first, tell Scott to come in here."

"Okay." Lydia got up and left the room. Seconds later, Scott came in. He rushed over to the bed and hugged her tightly. Almost everything he had been worried about from the start had happened for only five hours; Allison getting hurt and dying.

"Scott," Allison said, burying her head in the gap between his chest and neck. "I love you.

"I love you too." He said, giving her a full on kiss on the lips.

_**Derek's Loft**_

"Peter, why'd you do this to me?" Kate asked, behind Peter who was resting on the couch. His eyes popped open and he sighed.

"Oh, my god, it's the bitch I used to know." Peter muttered.

_**A/N: Okay, so this is an alternative world where Allison survived, Kate will forever haunt Peter, Allison and Lydia will always be friends, and everything ended perfectly.**_


	2. AN

_**A/N: So, after thinking about it, I will most likely continue this as the rest and new of the Teen Wolf episodes with Allison in them. There will possibly a resurrection of old characters if I go through with this. I may not go down the same path as the new episodes and make my own storylines with new creatures, because Teen Wolf now is kind of getting old with killing off badass characters and having new characters we barely got to experience with move away or be killed off.**_

_**So, there's a possibility there and like I said, I am not gonna go on the same path with the show because I just saw the promo for "The Divine Move" and I don't think I'll be able to fit Allison in that.**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**KaterinaPetrovah - Yes, a happy ending! Loved this story and the OTH references (but you already knew that). Great job :)**_

_**jay walker104 - Continue this!**_

_**Lexim325 - Why couldn't you be the writer of Teen Wolf? I like your ending so much better.**_

_**Btw, the next chapter will pick off a day after the previous.**_


	3. Released

**A/N: Okay, so did anyone get emotional on the season finale of Teen Wolf. It was supposed to be a show about teen werewolves and lacrosse; I just have one question. What the hell happened? Lol, here is a list of characters that will be brought back;**

**Boyd**

**Erica**

**Jennifer**

**Jackson**

**Who else am I missing? I'll try to bring back all the characters who have "died" or the ones that have moved.**

Released

**Synopsis: Allison is finally released from the hospital, but must keep things easy at first. The gang gets a surprise from a ghost of the past.**

Allison Argent was tired after a long night of nurses coming in to check on her every hour. Today was her last day at the hospital. Whenever she was in the room alone, she kept on thinking about what would've happened if she had just waited. She was still a little sore from the stitches. She gets done getting dressed in regular clothes as soon as Mrs. McCall comes in with a wheelchair.

"Well, Allison are you ready to go home?" Melissa asked, watching as Allison turned around to her.

"Oh, definitely." She responded as Scott grabbed her bag and Allison got in the wheelchair. They had finally got to Scott's car and had started to drive home. Scott and Allison listen to "Look Out" by James Vincent Morrow on the radio. Allison sat quietly, thinking as she looked out the window of the passenger seat. Scott noticed that.

"What's going on inside that head of yours, Allison Argent?" Scott knew there was no reason to call her by her full name, but he just feel like he needed to say it. After all, she could've died right after she said 'I love you'. Allison looked back at him and smiled a little.

"I was just thinking about how Lydia must've felt when I got stabbed...how you must've felt...how my dad must've felt. It's just hard to think about how I almost died a..." Allison paused. "Scott, remember when I said that it didn't hurt?"

Scott gave her a little nod, glancing at her for a second.

"I lied. It hurt like hell, but not thinking about it seemed to make the pain go away." Allison started to cry a little. "I find pretty strange out took the Oni's stabbing to admit that we still loved each other."

"Yeah..." Scott answered. "Try not to think about it right now."

"Man, this song is sad. I'm changing it." Allison turned the channel and soon enough, Bethany Loy Lenz's song "Halo" was blasting on the radio. Allison started singing along. "I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday. I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad."

Scott smiled, appreciating that he'd gotten a chance to hear her beautiful voice again.

* * *

Lydia stood in Allison's apartment with Isaac, Kira, Derek, Stiles, and Mr. Argent along with Sheriff Stilinski. Lydia wanted everything to be perfect for when Allison came home. "Stilesmove the banner a little over to the left!" Lydia demanded, watching as the former possessed boy stood on a ladder, holding a side of the "WELCOME HOME, ALLY" banner.

"Isaac," Lydia called him over. "Go see if Scott and Allison are coming up yet." She watched as he ran out the door. While Allison was in the hospital, Lydia had made her room more comfy looking and gave her a couple of presents. Hey, she had almost lost her best friend, she had to do something major.

Kira asked, "What do I do?"

"Just do anything you want." Lydia responded kindly. She was kind of wondering why Derek had come, but she didn't ask why. Stiles came down from the ladder and walked to the kitchen.

"You know," Derek suddenly spoke up. He had been so quiet;they forgot he was even in the room. "Why are we going full out on this thing? I'm sure all she would like would just be a dinner surrounded by family and friends. She wasn't gone for a year or anything."

"She was in the hospital!" Stiles shouted from the kitchen. Derek looked back at Lydia.

"You could've just told me that." He commented.

"I did tell you that. Scott told you that! Stiles told you that! Argent told you that! Everyone told you that!" Lydia hit him repeatedly. Isaac ran into the room.

"They're coming up!" He shouted. They turned off every light and hid. They didn't really have to worry about needing to answer a door. Scott had a spare key to the door and Allison didn't really need to bend down or strain anything that'll make her stitches come apart.

"Why is it dark in here?" They heard Allison ask.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they lights suddenly turned on. Allison, definitely surprised, looked around the room.

"Oh, my gosh. Who did all of this?" She walked further into the room, letting Scott come in and close the door behind her. She got a hug from everyone, surprisingly Derek, who she hugged back.

"That would be me and everyone in this house!" Lydia shouted happily. Allison gave her a tight hug and then pulled away.

Turning to Scott, she asked, "Did you know this whole time?"He nodded.

At some point into the welcome home party, Allison walked out onto the patio. She leaned on the railing as Isaac walked out to her.

"Hey, Allison."

"Hey." She looked back up to him and smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. For the past few weeks, we've kind of had these...moments. While you were in the hospital and all that, I was wondering if you loved me...orScott."

"Isaac..." Allison paused. "I thought that I wasn't still in love with Scott. While I was dying, all these memories came flooding back of Scott and I. Me and Scott have so much more chemistry than we do. The only time we really talked was at some point when I came back after the break. Isaac, I like you as a friend.You're like a brother to me. Scott's something more than that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." It really wasn't okay, but he supported her decision. They walk back inside together, but she walks away from himand walks to her dad.

While Allison was in the hospital and the girls were watching over her, the wolves were defeating the Oni and Nogitsune. They were dead, and so was the devil Stiles. Everything was back to the way it was, but they knew it wouldn't be forever.

When the party had ended, Allison sat on her bed in her room, watching Netflix, watching a drama/comedy series when Lydia walked in. She was spending the night with Allison. After a moment of silence, Allison broke it. "Hey, Lydia."

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Have you ever had something so bad and tragic happen to you that after you healed...you just don't feel like yourself? You feel plain different than who you were after it happened?"

"Yeah, I've had that feeling happen to me multiple times."

"I hate it. Why is it that we always feel like this?"

"I don't know." Lydia responded eyes lied on the TV showGossip Girl. "I guess it's just...I guess it's like we're in mourning, missing the person you used to be who just left in the blink of an eye."

Allison nodded in agreement, and then her eyes sailed through the room before landing on a picture lying on her shelf. It was of her, Kate, Victoria, and Chris, happily standing next to each other in the living room of Allison's grandparent's home. Suddenly, she chuckled. Lydia looked at her with curiosity.

"Remember how things were when I moved here? Big house, yet little curiosity filled with just a normal girl who had a lot surprises awaiting her."

"Yeah, you were just this really sweet girl who thought everything was okay...then your aunt turned out to be a psychotic bitch who ruined Derek's life and killed his whole family...then Peter killed her and...Who knew life could just change in the blink of an eye?"

"Yeah...perhaps it's just something they call..."

"Fate...?"

"I was going to say a coincidence. I don't believe in fate."

"Hey, Ally," Lydia started after a few seconds of silence. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah...? What is it, Lyds?"

"When you first moved here, and I looked at you, I said we were gonna be best friends forever...and then...three years later, you almost died. Since we met, I said that you were gonna be my child's godmother..."

Allison knitted her eyebrows, "Lydia, where are you going with us?"

"I'm saying that you were gonna be my child's grandmother,you were going to be the maid of honor at my wedding, youwere going to be the one next to me at the nursing home. We're like sisters, Ally, and no one can wreck that. When I was waiting in the chair at the hospital after you woke up, I was literally cursing the Oni for almost wrecking that."

"Someone once said that distance can't destroy a friendship, and I find that to be very real. Just keep swimming with the fishes my friend; I'll meet you on the other end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia questioned.

"It means that I'll always be one step ahead of you in a crisis." Allison said. After watching some episodes of CW shows, the two girls fell asleep with grins on their faces.

* * *

"Can you believe that it's already winter break?" Stiles asked, walking into Scott's room. Things were still tense even though Stiles wasn't possessed anymore.

"Yeah, it seems like we've been so lost in time that we forgot what it was."

"Hey, Scott, I would, um...I would like to thank you for sticking around with me even when I got possessed and tried to kill you and all of our friends."

"Well, you stuck around me when I first turned into a crazy werewolf and nearly killed you a couple of times, so it was a price to pay." Scott responded.

"Um, can you keep a secret?" Stiles asked and Scott gave him a nod in return. "I think I'm in love with Lydia again."

"Um, don't you have something with Malia? I mean, you did have sex with her in a creepy basement of the Eichen house."

"Yeah, but it was a one-time thing and we barely know each other; I don't really like her, I was just doing her a favor, you know? With Lydia...I feel something more."

"That's good, yeah."

"So, about you and Allison..." Stiles jumped onto the bed and sat next to him.

**_Review!_**

**_Also, should I bring Kate back like they did in the season finale or nah?_**


End file.
